This invention relates to agricultural tools and particularly a tool useful for harvesting ground crops where it is advantageous to sever the growth at or slightly below the level of the soil. A particular ground crop of interest is asparagus.
Asparagus is normally harvested by hand by severing the spear at or below ground level with a spade like blade attached to a shaft. A user typically thrusts the blade through the asparagus spear and bends over to retrieve the cut spear. Harvesting asparagus is a highly fatiguing manual labor. What is needed is a tool which will reduce the labor.